The Cruise Case
by Mantinas
Summary: Sasuke is a detective. He has been offered to cruise on the ship Mary Queen's maiden voyage when a killer strikes. Surprise ending. AU. Longest thing I've written so far! Oneshot.


The Cruise Case

Mantineus-This is not related to our series that is slowly coming to fruition. You know, "Evil Weevil". This isn't related to it.

Balthazar-Dedicated to Granny B. Who gave the theme of a cruise with a murderer on it. This is diffrent from our first try, but hopefully alot better. ONESHOT!

Disclaimer-Own nothing.

----------

Sasuke boardered the cruise ship Mary Queen. The ship's maiden voyage and he was asked to be one of the first people to join in on this momentous occasion. As he walked up the gain plank, the captian shook each of the hands of all who came aboard.

The captian was a blonde with cut marks in the shape of whiskers. Sasuke found out was from the war when he was doing searches on the internet. Naruto was his name, and he was also married to a ditsy bruenet by the name of Lee.

Once the captian shook his hand and said a harty " Welcome aboard", he hastily walked towards his cabin. Despite his fame, he was stationed on the second level, just below the rich snobs that grace the halls with there un-nessisary penicles, top hats, and fake fur coats.

Once he set his lugage down he looked at the small room. His eyes scanned the entire cabin with mild interest. ' I stayed in motel rooms bigger than this.' He thought. Though his fame didn't make him stuck-up. This was just a major blow to his ego.

-------

" The captian and his first mate would like you to join them for lunch." A crew member said after tapping on the wall of his open door. Sasuke nodded and handed the man a ten.

" Thank you, sir." The man said, bowing a little. " I'll lead the way." Sasuke followed the man until he reached the first class dinning area and was lead towards the captian's private table.

The captian smiled when he saw his final guest sit down. To his right was a bruenett with a bowl cut and a green out fit. He smiled too and took Naruto's hand. " Hi, I'm Lee." He said, offering his other hand. Sasuke took it.

To Naruto's left was a pink haired girl with green eyes that show brightly when she laid her eyes on the detective. She giggled and introduced herself. " I'm Sakura." " Sasuke," He said back, ignoring her.

Next to her was a pale eyed man with long brown hair. He just offered his hand. Once Sasuke took it, they let go. No words were said amognst the two.

" That was weird." Naruto said. Lee hit him. " It's rude to say something like that, dear." Lee scolded. " They might already know each other."

Neji just nodded. Sasuke remained silent. Then he looked at the empty chair to his right. " Who is that for?" He asked.

" My ex." Lee said. " But he won't be coming."

They began conversations, Sakura tried to get Sasuke to notice her, but to no avail. Lee talked to Neji, who replied back with a smile on his face. While Naruto and Sasuke talked about his job.

Once the meal was over, Naruto handed out several gambling chips. " Don't lose them all." He said with a grin on his face.

------

" I don't want to." He said. His eyes widening in fear, his hands over his ears. Trying, but with no success to block out his voice.

" But you must." He said in a persuasive tone. " Or else I'll never shut up."

He sighed in resignation. " With what?" He asked.

" Your claws." He stated flatly. " What else?"

-------

Sakura walked down the corridor towards her room. She stumbled a little, breaking her right high-heel. She drank a little too much.

" Oh Sasuke." She slurred drunkenly. " Why won't you look at me?" She sang a tune out of pitch. " Are you gay?" She said the last part in a high pitch whistle-like voice.

" Forget about Sasuke." A voice said.

" What!" She shouted. " Nev(hic)...Nev(hic)...Never!"

" But I'm soo much better than he is." He stepped awat from the wall.

" How long have you been(hic)...Have you(hic)... Have you been(hic)... Aw forget about it." She said.

" Long enough to hear you." He said. He took out his knife.

She ran, but with her broken high-heel, she fell down on her face. He ran up behind her and grabbed her by the hair. He lifted her head and slit her throat.

His eyes widened in sick fear as the blood ran down the blade and trickled onto his hand. He picked her up and walked down empty hallways until he reached the lower deck. He looked down at the water, and then at his kill. He tossed her in the water. Her body hit the side of the boat making an un-nerving 'bong' then she did a cart wheel into the water. She landed with a splash.

" That's a good boy." He said. " You even gave me blood."

--------

Sasuke looked out at the stars on a reclinging plastic beach chair.

But that was ruined when he heard a splash. He looked overboard where he heard it coming from. But he found nothing. until a pink head surfaced from the water.

" Man overboard!" He shouted. " Man overboard! It's Sakura!"

Several crew members ran out with life savers, ready to throw once they had a good lock on the body. It was apparent to everyone there that she was already dead.

One man threw it, getting it around her. He gently pulled her up where Sasuke took a look at her. He didn't figure it out until her head fell backward. Her neck looked a little like a Pez dispencer.

-----

" She must have cut her throat on the railing." Naruto said, even though he knew what he said was a lie. " And she toppled overboard. No need to worry. It was just an accident."

Everyone took it at face value.

He looked at Sasuke. " Find who ever did this." He said, a stern look in his eye. " Who ever did this will have to deal with me. And anyone who served with me will tell you. I'm not one to be messed with."

Sasuke could see why they picked him as a captian. He was a charming man who could treat his passengers and crew like they were apart of the family. But stern when they were in trouble.

Sasuke nodded. But it wouldn't take long. He already saw the murderer.

-------

Despite the extra survalience, he still managed to kill.

He found him walking around with an air of superiority.

" He annoys me." He said. " Kill him. And I'll leave you alone for awhile."

He was thankful that he carried a knife with him just incase he ever offered that.

This time he charged, knocking the man down on his back. He sat on the man's chest. The man flailed his arms, but he just sat there. " Get off me!" The man said.

But he reached inside his mouth and cut the man's tounge out. The man cried out in a muffled scream. His eyes went next.

He could hear the laughter of his tourmentor. The laugh meant that he expected such gruesome bloodshed once he mentioned leaving him alone.

He picked up the man's dead body and tossed it into the sea.

He hoped no one saw the body this time.

-----

They dragged him out of the water once a passenger saw the body.

Sasuke 'hn'd and stormed off. He hated losing, and he was sure as hell not going to lose this one.

He began searching again.

-----

" Tell me a joke." He said. They were hiding somewhere. Where they were? They didn't know.

" Leave me alone!"

" Hahaha!" He laughed. " That one never gets old." He sobered up abit. " If you want me to leave you forever... Then you must kill Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara."

Gaara's eyes widened. " Forever?" He asked dreamily.

" Yes. Forever."

--------

Sasuke searched the ship. But without a name it was hard to find him, even if there weren't alot of red heads on the cruise liner.

He stopped at the bar, ordered his drink, and gulped it down. He ordered another. ' It's a payed vacation.' He thought. ' I might as well have fun.'

He walked down the hall towards his room. He was used to the amount of liquor he drank. But that didn't stop it from happening.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Pain sudenly erupted from his chest. He looked down and saw a knife blade sticking out from his chest cavity. He knew it pierced his heart. He looked to the back of him. The red haired man he saw last night stood right behind him. Panting. An insane grin on his face.

Sasuke fell to the floor. Dead.

-------

For once it was silent. He laughed in relief and jumped around. Whooping and hallering.

" Did you miss me?" He asked. The voice was back.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

" But...But...But." Gaara stammered.

" I lied." He said. " As if I'd ever leave you."

Gaara screamed. He could practicaly hear the smile on the voice's lips when he said: " We're going to be together forever."

-------End--------

Mantineus-That was the longest thing we've ever written!

Balthazar-Please R&R!


End file.
